


You are Pink

by tchaik4lover



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchaik4lover/pseuds/tchaik4lover
Summary: You are Pink. You're on a spaceship, on a quest.There are 2 Impostors. You wonder what that means, but try to ignore it, doing your tasks.
Kudos: 19





	You are Pink

You stand idly. Well, not idly, you’re trying to repair something, but you can’t help but shake what had just transpired. An infographic, holographically displayed overhead, that there were two impostors aboard. Impostor…. What does that even mean? You ask yourself. Impostor, on a measly mission such as this? In the middle of space? What the hell was going on? Was it sabotage, or something more sinister? The vagueness was what chilled you to the bone.  
You were trying to reconnect snipped wires. Must’ve been the imposter, you laugh to yourself, making light of the situation. There may be imposters among us, but there are still tasks to do. Wires to be reconnected, guns to be recalibrated, navigation courses to be checked and rechecked.  
You are Pink. That is your designation, due to the hot pink spacesuit given to you by your superiors. More efficient than name tags! There are 9 other people on your crew, White, Blue, Brown, Red, Purple, Teal, Yellow, Black, and finally, the captain, Orange. You think you remember most of them from before the mission, during the briefings and trainings, but you can’t be sure. It was an awful long time ago, too many stresses ago.  
You finish reconnecting the wires in Electrical and turn to leave. As you course the hallways you cross the large bay windows. You used to love the bay windows, they have a fantastic view of the vast expanse of space, the mystery but the tranquility made you breathless every time. But now you were breathless for a different reason. You used to find the view of the expanse to be full of potential, questions to be answered, but now it was just… emptiness. Crushing and all-consuming emptiness. Impostors? How the hell did they get aboard, deep in space? You cringe your teeth and turn away from the window, keeping your head down. Just do your tasks, you think, it’ll be ok, the captain will figure out who the impostor is. You knew you had far too much hope in your captain.  
On your way to navigation, a communication sounds on the intercom, Attention to all crew, a body has been reported. Please proceed to the Cafeteria. You follow diligently. You hope it wasn’t one of your friends, if any of these astronauts had ever been your friends.  
The cafeteria was dark, and messy. Too much commotion to focus on who should have been cleaning it. The captain, Orange, stood reassuring a clearly nervous and shaking Purple. The captain was trying to coax information out of Purple, but they were too shaken to comply.  
Once everyone was in the Cafeteria, Orange asked once more, “Where was the body found?” Their tone was assertive, and it was obvious that they were the captain.  
“Navigation.” Purple said. You could tell the body was White, as they were the only person who was not present at the meeting. Unless there was an 11th crewmember, but you thought that to be unlikely.  
“Did you see anyone nearby, anyone suspicious?” Orange asked. You did your own check over, looking for blood on anyone, for anything. You couldn’t tell.  
“I think I saw Yellow go into the vents.” Purple responded. They weren’t allowed in the vents. They weren’t even aloud to think about the vents.  
“Hmm.” The captain hummed, and turned to Yellow, who stood nearby, inspecting Purple as well, “Care to explain?”  
“I wasn’t even in the room.” Yellow said, “I was doing my tasks in the Med Bay.” He didn’t look too worried about this, and you believed him.  
Teal spoke up here, “Then how did Purple see you?”  
“Purple is shaken. It could’ve been anyone.” Yellow shrugged.  
“No. I saw you go into the vents.” Purple said, their shaky voice becoming more confident, “Don’t even try lying. You’re one of the Impostors.”  
“You said you think,” You respond, “There isn’t enough evidence.”  
“We should eject him.” Orange finally said thoughtfully, “It’s enough proof for me. We need to get rid of these Imposters before they can ruin the mission.”  
“Wait – Eject me?” Yellow asked, trying to back away subtly.  
Orange ignored this comment, and turned to Teal, “Get White’s body in there. We can’t have them stinking up navigation.” He then turned to you and Red, “Restrain Yellow. Drag them to the airlock if you have to.”  
You looked conflicted, but knew that if you resisted, they’d claim you were the Impostor. Teal had already run off, employing Black’s help. Red approached Yellow, who was blubbering and begging now. Yellow knew there was nowhere to run. You and Red both grabbed Yellow’s arms, and they started thrashing, pleading. You had to do as Orange said. Drag him to the airlock.  
“No, p-please!” They begged as you and Red pulled them along, ignoring their claims. You feared they would think you were the Impostor if you didn’t comply, and you knew Red felt the same. That, or Red was the Impostor, willingly shuttling Yellow off to their doom. “Y-you can’t do this! I’m not the Impostor! I have a family! I-it’s the captain, or Purple! Gotta be! Not me, I never got so much as a parking ticket!” They pleaded. It was difficult to ignore. You were glad your helmet hid your conflicted expression.  
You and Red threw them into the airlock and Orange slammed the button to shut the door. Yellow had tripped over the bisected White but stood quickly and started banging on the door. You could hear the sob in their voice. You wondered if they did have a family, and if so what they were doing out here in the middle of nowhere. That comforted you, perhaps they were the Impostor.  
Orange pressed the release button, and White’s body, and Yellow, were both ejected into space. The holographic announcement returned, stating, Yellow was not the Impostor. 2 Impostors remaining.  
Your heart skipped a beat. Who was playing this sick game? Whoever controlled the announcement knew who the Impostors were. Why would they permit the death of Yellow? You looked to your crewmates. Any one of them could be the Impostor. You try to remember what they were to you before this. You come up with nothing, in fact, you can hardly remember anything before this.  
Your train of thought is distracted by Orange clearing their throat. “Ok.” They said, shuddering a moment, and continuing, “We have to get back to work. Remember to keep your helmets on. O2 is busted as usual.”  
Your crewmates nodded and went to do their tasks. You stood a moment. You knew you had to follow the flock or be accused. You still needed to go to Navigation, Med Bay, and Weapons. Four tasks, three locations, you’d be done in no time. You started down the hall towards Med Bay, the one closest to the airlock, trying not to look back to see if you could spot White’s lifeless body, or Yellow’s hopeless body. You tried to forget, but you knew you would never be able to.  
You walked into Med Bay and started on the samples you had to generate. As the samples poured, you heard something. Something that set your stomach into such cruel turmoil. A squelch? You turned and started out the Med Bay. There stood Black, their helmet pulled over their forehead to reveal a mass of black, squiggling tentacles, gooey, but obviously sharp, as you could tell from the morsel sticking right into the glass of Red’s helmet. Blood spurted out, indicative of a not-so-gentle impact. Nothing came out of Red, but a bloodcurdling squeal emerged from… somewhere on Black. You had to get out of there, call an emergency meeting, tell them what you saw. You ran, knowing that if you looked back you’d meet a similar fate to Red. Once in the Cafeteria, you slammed on the emergency meeting button, and crewmates scrambled in.  
Black came in as well. Any traces of what they had done were gone. Anything that indicated that Black was the Impostor removed. There was blood, where did it go? And, oh God, that face, those tentacles…  
“What is it, Pink?” Orange asked, snapping you back to reality.  
“I saw Black kill Red.” You said, rushed, panicked. You felt as if you were in Purple’s shoes.  
“What?” Black said, their tone… Serious, serious enough that you would have believed it, “I saw you kill Red. Just after I was doing my samples. Right outside of Med Bay.” You were surprised that Black had a normal voice, after seeing the Lovecraftian-level face stuffed into the suit.  
“That’s ridiculous! I was doing my samples, and I saw you stab Red right through the helmet, with a spindle coming out of your face!” You yelled. You knew that you sounded crazy. It also took you this long to notice that Teal and Green were both missing as well. “Look,” You said, exasperatingly, “Make Black lift up their helmet, you’ll see!” You remembered Yellow’s fate. You would try your best not to be ejected, not with Red, Green, and Teal’s bodies.  
“No.” Orange said, “O2 is on the fritz. If they do that and O2 collapses, they’ll die.”  
“But if you don’t believe me, I’ll die.” You say but realise it as a mistake. “I’m not the Imposter, it's one of you!” Brown and Blue looked on pensively. Orange and Black stood close, trusting. You realise something. “You’re the other Impostor, aren’t you?” You ask, and Orange frowns.  
“You are making baseless claims, trying to get Black and I ejected, aren’t you?” Orange asked.  
You turn to Blue and Brown, “Come on, guys, you don’t believe this, do you?” You ask, more of a beg. You were in Purple’s shoes, now replaced by Yellow.  
“Did you report your own murder to try to get Black ejected?” Brown asked, “That is sickening.”  
“No, I swear, Black stuck Red right through the visor!” You say, but they were already approaching you, “No. I’m not the Impostor. It’s Black and Orange, you have to trust me!” You said, but they were already grabbing you, “You guys are going to regret this. They’re going to kill you too.” You added, but you knew it was hopeless. You saw yourself in their steely resolve to eject you. You started to give in.  
They threw you into the airlock. Black and Orange stood behind them, watching silently. Orange shut the airlock door. You sat, dejected, where they threw you. You wouldn’t be banging on the door, begging. You know you’ve lost. You know that you are about to become a part of the vast expanse, you are about to experience the crushing loneliness of space. Your visor said that you have 4 hours of oxygen left. You sigh.  
You look up to wonder what was taking so long. The airlock was soundproof, so you couldn’t hear, but you could see the commotion going on on the other side. Blood and viscera covered the airlock viewing window. Blue was gone, and Brown was sliding down the glass, leaving a bloody trail. You frown. Of course, you were right. If they only had listened.  
Black looked back at you, now coated in the blood of your crewmates. It was too easy, wasn’t it? You felt guilty about Yellow. Who knew, even though you were probably miles away by now, maybe you’d run into his lifeless frozen body? You shuddered at the thought.  
Black knocked on the glass. You looked up, and then they waved, taunting you as they immediately after pressed the eject button, and you were shot out into the depth of space.


End file.
